Drabbles
by Ironic Twist
Summary: A series of unrelated, 100-word one shots designed to get me back in the saddle before finishing THTF and Gives You Hell. Word count is measured by Microsoft Word 2010. Rated M. E&B. Readers are encouraged to leave prompts or challenges for me to tackle in 100-word format. Leave your challenges in a review or PM them to me. Enjoy!
1. Busted

Busted

"Fuck, baby, your pussy's magic." Edward dropped a kiss on said pussy and grinned up at the woman in his bed. Fidelity was not Edward strong suit, a fact that infuriated his wife. Edward chuckled.

"Penny for your thoughts," Rosalie offered.

"Bella would kill me if she knew I cheated on her again," he said with a wicked grin before lowering his mouth to suck on the skin below her navel.

Edward's head flew up as a metallic click resounded in the quiet room. His green eyes met Rosalie's blue ones over the barrel of her .38.

"Yes, she would."


	2. Schooled

Schooled

Last night's victory was still on his mind as Edward tossed the ball towards the hoop over his garage door. He'd taken to practicing outside since the family with the hot daughter moved next door.

"Hey. You're pretty good."

Edward schooled his features into a nonchalant smile before turning to face said hottie.

"Thanks. All-County two years running," he informed her with a smug smile. He had taken two steps, dribbling hard, when the ball was suddenly snatched away. Awestruck, he watched as Bella went up for a nothing-but-net shot.

Catching her own rebound, she turned to face him.

"All-State."


	3. Real

Real

"No, Alice."

We had been hitting a local bar every Friday hoping I'd catch Edward's attention. Every week, Alice would come over, play Barbie Bella, and out we'd go, believing that this week's outfit would be the one to entice him.

"But…."

"No buts. I'm done."

Twenty minutes later we were ensconced at our table. I tapped my Chuck-clad foot in time with the music as I polished off my beer. I started to make a comment to Alice when I realized she was staring at someone behind me.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said nervously. "Can I buy you a drink?"


	4. Display

Display

"No…." Bella's whisper was strangled.

"Shhhh, pet." Edward squatted down next to Bella, stroking her head, offering calm reassurance.

Bella squirmed. Her position wasn't comfortable, and didn't afford a view of anything above the knee. Even that was only possible if she broke posture and turned her head.

"But-"

"Silence, Isabella. You're disappointing me."

Bella pressed her lips together. She loved her Master with her whole being, but this scene was testing the limits of her flexibility. She sucked in a ragged breath as the door to the playroom opened.

"Good evening, Edward," a musical voice murmured.

"Good evening, Mistress."


	5. Turnabout

Turnabout

"Who's that loser I keep seeing with your girlfriend?" Emmett asked as he racked the balls. It was Friday night, and Friday night was for my bros.

I shrugged. "Name's Seth. He's a transfer. Bella's helping him get familiar with the program."

Emmett nodded but I could tell he wasn't done. "It's just…it looks like she's helping him the way you were 'helping' Tanya last year."

My head spun around so fast I heard my neck crack.

"What?" The single word came out strangled.

It was Emmett's turn to shrug. "Are you sure she never found out about you two?"


	6. Unsupported

Unsupported

My little brother could fool just about anyone…but not me. We'd been through too much together. When Bella, tears pouring down her face, pounced on him and made a scene, screaming about trust, Edward blew her off, turning to the guffawing jackasses he called friends.

His features were carefully schooled to hide his true feelings.

Only I would notice the minute tightening at the corners of his mouth and eyes. Only I would notice how his eyes flickered to the door where Rose and Alice had pulled a sobbing Bella outside. Only me: his brother, mother, and father. Only me.


	7. Unrequited

Unrequited

She sits on the bottom tier of the bleachers with the others who weren't chosen. Why she came, she does not know.

"C'mon," they said.

"It'll be fun!" they said.

"We can dance with each other."

And that was the plan, until Emmett and Jasper walked over and swept her friends off their feet.

Bella sighed.

Across the gymnasium sat Edward Cullen: tie askew, top shirt button open, surrounded by sycophants and cheerleaders. His laughter was loud enough to carry over the music and across the room.

She stared. For just a moment, his gaze met hers.

Then moved on.

* * *

Requested by hotmama4jd


	8. Despondent

**My apologies for the delay. Thursday night we had severe thunderstorms, Friday we attended a wedding, and Saturday we ripped out our kitchen. That means I owe you four drabbles today. This is the first:**

Despondent

After Alice and Jasper left, I locked the door so I could relieve the tension that had developed during their visit. Being in love with your sibling's significant other sucked.

As my hand crept down my stomach, I pictured Jasper's bright blue eyes and his wavy blond hair. I imagined what it would be like to tongue his nipples into hardness and hold his length in my palm.

My orgasm flashed through me. I convulsed and waited for the guilt that inevitably followed.

I felt the hot sting of tears, but held them back. After all, big boys don't cry.

* * *

**Requested by 2old4fanfic: "How about Edward has it bad, not for Bella, but for Alice's boyfriend."**


	9. Tender

Tender

She sat with their friends speaking quietly, while he paced the length of the bar. He shot darts like the bull's eye had done him grave harm. He racked 'em up and broke like he'd prefer to shatter.

There were no recriminations, no sad looks, and no tears. That's what frustrated him the most.

Why couldn't she just be offended, indignant, or righteously pissed?

Why did she have to be so damned understanding? He'd disappointed her. Again.

He stalked to where she sat, ready to demand her wrath. But all he saw was tenderness.

He broke.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

* * *

Prompt: tender, requested by gsbella.


	10. Rescue

Rescue

I could hear Vanessa crying in the yard. I ran to the door to see what was wrong. Unsurprisingly, I was beaten to the scene by Edward, a volunteer firefighter, and our basement tenant. I watched as he squatted next to my daughter and spoke softly with her. She raised a shaking arm to point into the branches of the maple. Edward glanced up and murmured a soft reassurance to Ness before jumping and hauling himself into the tree. Just a moment later, he dropped back to the ground, Ness's kitten in his hands.

My heart, and my resistance, melted.

* * *

Requested by a guest reviewer who imagined Edward as a sexy firefighter saving a kitty.


	11. Piano

Piano

My approach went unnoticed. He could not hear me over the sounds of his despair. Frustration, sadness, self-recrimination, pain...his every feeling was evident in the music he played.

With an anguished moan, he slammed his hands down on the keys. The discordant note resounded in the room and I knew it was time.

It was time for him to stop blaming himself.

With my right hand, I picked out the melody he'd written for me…for us.

When he did not respond, I played it again. And again. Until, finally, he echoed my refrain.

We would get through our loss together.

* * *

Prompt: piano; requested by my friend, Twicrazreader.


	12. quiet

quiet

"edward."

"yeah."

"i have something to tell you."

"oh?"

"yeah."

"go 'head."

"i love you."

"i know."

"oh."

"yeah."

"so?"

edward pursed his lips and shook his head almost infinitesimally.

"oh."

"Bella-"

"no, 'sokay. i just thought you should know."

"'kay."

"i'm gonna go."

"'kay."

bella wrapped the sheet around herself as she stood from the bed. she gathered her clothes from where she dropped them on the floor earlier before heading into the bathroom to change.

when she emerged, edward had already fallen asleep.

she crept from the room and closed the door quietly so she wouldn't wake him.


	13. FBI

FBI

As chaos swirled around her, Bella remained calm while she sought out the one face that mattered.

A curse floated down the hallway. Bella headed in the direction of the sound.

She was unsurprised to see Agent McCarty restraining Edward Cullen. Cullen was face down on his bed, arms pulled behind him. McCarty was attempting to cuff him, but Cullen was putting up a fight.

Bella squatted down. When Cullen's eyes landed on her, he froze, allowing McCarty to snap the cuffs closed.

"Bella…?" he gasped, taking in her work attire.

"Edward Cullen, you have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

**A guest requested I write Bella as an undercover FBI agent.**


	14. Flight

Flight

Edward's disappearance was the talk of Forks. After dating Bella for ten years, he'd broken up with her then simply vanished.

Until tonight.

Tonight he'd shown up out of the blue, searching all our usual spots, until he finally found her at the bonfire on First Beach. Bella had been sitting on an old railroad tie. Edward ran to her, dropped onto his knees in the sand and blurted, "Marry me."

The words rang out across the crowd on the beach. Bella stood and looked down at the only man she'd ever dated before joining him in the sand.

"Yes."

* * *

LibbyLou862, who is one of the good ones, requested a marriage proposal. She made another request that I'm working on…but it's a hard one for me. Hopefully, it will be up soon.


	15. His

His

I lay on my back next to Jake, staring out the window. His hand, which had been between my legs, slowly made its way up, ghosting over my clit before continuing higher. I felt when he stopped and pressed his hand over what used to be my flat tummy.

"Bells?" His voice was tinged with hysteria as he became aware of the slight rounding.

"But how…?" he whispered. "We always use…."

"Jake," I interrupted. I reached down and removed his hand.

"It's not yours, Jake."

Icy silence was followed by a snarl and his name, spat like a curse.

"Cullen."

* * *

Twicrazreader requested Bella telling Jake the baby was Edward's. What did you think?


	16. Yours

Yours

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, dread making my voice tight. We were in bed, his hand running up and down my side.

The answering silence was deafening.

I opened my eyes to see if I could read the expression on Edward's face in the darkened room. All I could see was the moonlight reflecting in his eyes.

Then, slowly…carefully, his hand slid around my waist and to my stomach. He rested it just under my belly button.

"Bella…." His voice broke. "Tell me. Please."

"Yes. It's yours."

He grabbed me suddenly and crushed me to his chest.

"Thank you," he sobbed.

* * *

allidel requested that I write Bella telling _Edward_ about the same baby as in the drabble "His." I don't plan on writing sequels often, but this one was intriguing. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
